The public lottery has become widely accepted as a basis for supporting government activities while providing aspects of entertainment and hope. Conventional public lotteries have been facilitated by computers and data processing systems. One conventional lottery system involves ticket dispensing terminals coupled by leased telephone lines to a central computer. The terminals are placed in retail establishments for operation by clerks to issue lottery tickets based either on a random number or a number selected by a purchaser. Such systems require concurrent operation of the terminal, the communication facility and the central computer. As a result, technical difficulties are common. Other problems attendant the operation of concurrent lottery systems include security breaches, high costs for leased telephone lines, poor response time during peak loads and inflexbility to accommodate modifications.
The lottery industry appears to thrive on innovation. Seemingly, it needs new games, new ideas, new choices and new technology to sustain its success and continue to meet its responsibility effectively to deliver revenues, as to individual states. Specifically, effective innovation may take the form of a secure system to sell tickets that are traditionally delivered in association with interactive on-line systems, utilizing improved terminal and central technology. Accordingly, a need exists for an on-line system that is effective and efficient as well as secure.
Implementing a practical computerized lottery system in accordance with the recognized desirable aspects raises certain specific needs. Generally, a need exists for a secure, accurate, reliable and flexible apparatus to accept and approve payment directly from a purchaser of lottery tickets. Also, a need exists for apparatus to issue receipts or lottery tickets that are capable of accurate and reliable authentication. Furthermore, a need exists for an apparatus to effectively record data associated with the sale of lottery tickets so as to reliably identify and verify winners.
Systems incorporating remote terminals with a central or host computer through a telephonic link are susceptible to various forms of security breach. For example, terminals may be subject to improper on-site tampering, as by persons approved for limited access to the units. Also, stolen terminals may be removed to another location for illicit operation. Other security breaches may involve computer hackers seeking to violate the system without a terminal.
In general, the present invention comprises a lottery processing system for operation with telephonic communication facilities, that is, a public dial-up network. The lottery processing system utilizes receipts or ticket documents to evidence lottery participation. A host computer supports the independent operation of plural remote terminals. In that relationship, operating anomalies prompt action by the host computer appropriate to the anomaly. For example, a remote terminal may be instructed to place a fresh call, thereby providing calling-number identification signals (ANI) for comparison with a reference. Other actions may involve isolation of a terminal or disqualification by clearing operating data.
In the disclosed system, the terminals may be operated by purchasers to dispense lottery tickets in return for various forms of payment, e.g. cash, credit card and so on. Controls are incorporated in the terminal for regulating the use of a credit card.
The lottery terminals dispense tickets incorporating an anticounterfeit characteristic for positive verification and identification. Periodically, the terminals communicate with other terminals and the host computer to accomplish backup records for reliability and security. Ticket documents presented as winners may be verified at the issuing terminal. Accordingly, a secure, economical lottery processing system is provided capable of accepting payment for tickets with certain controls, issuing verifiable tickets and maintaining record data for authenticating winning tickets.